


Video Games are for Children

by K_booklover98



Series: It's Just A Muggle Thing [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Draco isn't too good at playing video games





	Video Games are for Children

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! Miss me? Here's another work, let me know what you think! Also, if you see any errors or mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Edit: I should also mention that none of these are in any particular order. Each of these are connected within the same universe I've created, meaning I just write them and then post them. You don't need to read one before the other or read one to understand the next and so forth.

_One: The Arcade_

 

 

Every weekend, Harry likes to spend time with his Godson, and one of the many things he likes to do is to take him to the arcade. Teddy has a lot of fun there, and Harry gets to act like a kid for a couple hours, so he has no complaints. On this rare occasion however, they were accompanied by Draco, as he actually managed to get a weekend free away from work.

As soon as they entered inside, Teddy was off. Harry smiled, following behind at a steady pace. Draco, however, couldn’t move from the entrance. Everything was lit up and loud. Machines were going off, lights were flashing, and everyone was standing around, laughing and pointing at various things.

Draco was a bit hypnotized to say the least.

“Come on!” Harry shouted down the way. “Teddy went this way.”

Draco followed, not able to focus his eyes on anything for more than a few seconds before finding something else to stare at. When he finally approached his group, Harry was sitting in a car, turning a fake wheel back and forth, and Teddy was across the way, up on this big platform, stomping his feet around.

“What are you doing, Teddy?”

“Dancing.” came the reply of the young, blue haired boy as he jolted his body around, waving his hands this way and that. “It’s really fun. You should try it.”

Draco looked concerned. Up on the giant screen was a character, dancing similar to the way Teddy was, with direction marks covering the screen. Draco realized that the buttons appearing on the screen, were the same that Teddy was stomping on with his feet.

“Oh. So, that’s how you play.”

“Yeah!” Teddy said. “It’s really easy, come one!” Teddy reached a hand behind him, and Draco took it reluctantly.

Once up on the platform, he stared at the many buttons in from of him. Teddy didn’t think anything of it though, as he reached into his pocket and inserted a number of coins into the machine, and then smacked his hand down on the “player two” button.

“Player two, get ready!” the screen shouted at Draco, causing him to jump back.

Teddy giggled. “It’s gonna count down, so get ready!”

Draco looked a bit terrified, clearly out of his element, but then the timer counted down from 3 to 0 and he began stomping his feet around. It was hard at first, as he kept having to look between the screen and the floor to figure out which buttons to press with his feet, but he eventually figured it out.

Somewhat anyways.

Harry eventually came over though, and Draco made him take his place, much to Harry and Teddy’s delight. It had been fun to watch Draco flop around though. After they were finished with their game, Teddy begged Harry to play some air hockey with him, so they walked over to a table, and Harry played a game with him, and then insisted Draco play a game or two.

This, he was much better at. Teddy still beat him pretty badly, but it was a lot easier to play than that dance dance game. As they were walking along again, Teddy stopping to play at a claw machine, but something else had caught Draco’s eye.

Harry, noticing, stopped and urged Draco forward, a small smile playing on his lips. “You should play it. It’s a lot of fun.” Harry said encouragingly.

Draco didn’t seem convinced however. “I don’t know. Looks complicated.”

“It’s not. I’ve played it before.” Harry reassured. “All you do is move that joystick around, and try not to get caught by the ghosts.”

Draco frowned. “Why not?”

Harry shrugged. “They make you lose a life if you touch them.”

“Oh.” Draco said, sounding less reassured.

“You’ll be fine! You get three tries, and if you clear enough levels, you get an extra one.”

Draco thought about it a little bit more, but then finally decided to go for it. Harry slid a coin into the machine and hit the start button for Draco. Immediately the screen lit up and music started playing as the game loaded. A yellow circle appeared on the screen, along with a maze of dots and the ghosts being held in a box.

“You just gotta eat the dots. Fruits give you bonus points.” Harry added, as Draco began to move the joystick around.

Draco seemed to really enjoy this game. It was easy enough, and once he learned to avoid the ghosts, it became easier to find a pattern. Teddy eventually walked over to them and played a few games as well. Harry smiled as he watched the two play together. He loved the two of them very much, and was happy to enjoy this time with them.

 

 

_Two: The Gaming System_

 

 

“Okay, you hold the controller like this.” Harry demonstrated, holding his own controller, pinky, ring and middle fingers wrapped around the back, index fingers on the two back buttons, his left thumb on the left thumbstick, and his right thumb hovering over the ‘A’ button. “You basically control the left side of the controller with your left hand, and the right side with your right hand.”

“O-okay?” Draco said, twisting his fingers this way and that.

Harry had to bite back a laugh. “You’re holding it upside-down, love.”

Draco growled, but Harry just laughed, leaning over and directing Draco’s hands into the right position. They were both occupying their living room again, Harry trying to show Draco how to use their new gaming system. Ron had bought it for them, _only Merlin knows why_ , so they figured they might as well use it before pawning it off to Teddy.

After Harry got Draco holding the controller the right way, he started to teach him the basic controls, demonstrating what to do with his own controller. Once he was sure Draco had some idea of what he was doing, he put a game disc into the system. It was a game Harry knew his cousin liked to play a lot when they were kids. The concept was easy enough, Harry had seen Dudley play these types of games, so he figured it couldn’t be too difficult.

“ _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ” Draco read.

“It’s really simple. Just collect as many rings as you can.”

“There has to be a catch.”

Harry laughed. “That’s it.”

“No way.”

Harry just shook his head. “Come on, play! Teddy will love it next time he comes over to visit us.”

So, Draco gave it a go, and it wasn’t too bad. Harry didn’t tell him about all the obstacles he’d have to avoid, or the boss levels, but other than that, it had been a really fun game to play. After a while, Harry put in a new game, _Mario_ , and so they played that for a while, before becoming bored.

 

 

_Three: The handheld_

 

 

“What’s that, Teddy?” Harry asked.

“It’s my _Gameboy_.” Teddy replied. He was doing something with a character that looked just like him, watering a garden or something. “This is my sim.”

“You’re playing virtual house?” Harry asked, making a funny face.

“It’s a lot more fun than you're making it out to be.” Teddy replied.

“Kid plays it non-stop.” Tonks said with a chuckle. “Hasn’t let the thing out of his sight. Have to wrangle it from him to get him to eat dinner, or take a shower.”

“Only because I have to watch it!” Teddy defended, Harry noticed he now had a death grip on the device. “What if my sim forgets to eat, or my fish dies, or I forget to pay my bills!”

Harry burst out into laughter. “Um, that’s a lot to handle for such a little kid.”

Teddy only shrugged.

Tonks was covering her hand to try and contain her giggles. “Leave him alone Harry!” she said playfully, lightly swatting at his shoulder. “Teddy, go wash up for dinner, I’m sure Harry will take good care of your…um, sim.” she said, trying to conceal even more laughter.

Teddy reluctantly handed the device over to his Godfather, before fleeing the room in a rush, no doubt wanting to hurry and get back to his game. Just as Teddy was exiting out of the kitchen, Draco entered inside.

“What’s up with him?” Draco asked, after nearly being knocked over by his cousin. “Kid about to have an accident or something?”

“That was one time!” Teddy yelled from somewhere off in the house.

Harry was fiddling with the device in his hands, before setting it back down on the countertop. “No, he just didn’t want to leave his game unattended.”

Draco made a face, looking at the gadget laying on the table. “What, that thing? What is it, anyways?”

“A Gameboy or something.” Harry muttered, walking over to help Tonks with the rest of dinner. “Kid is addicted to it apparently.”

Draco shrugged, picking the device up to look at it himself. “Can’t imagine why.”

Tonks looked over at him and snorted. “Careful cousin. He treats that think like his baby. Don’t wanna go messing with it too much.”

Draco was going to give some kind of retort when the thing decided to start buzzing and make funny noises. “What the–” and then a messaged popped up. “Do I just do what it says?” Draco asked.

Harry shrugged, and Tonks laughed. “Yeah, I guess. It’s basically like playing life, so I guess you just do whatever you would normally do.”  
Draco gave a tiny shrug of his own as he sat down at the table, letting the other two get dinner settled. He didn’t even notice when Remus came home, greeting the lot, before helping along with dinner as well. It wasn’t until Teddy came back into the room, did Draco remember that he wasn’t alone.

“Fun, isn’t it?” Teddy asked, causing Draco to jump, while everyone else laughed.

Draco blushed madly handing him the device back. “Don’t those things rot your brain or something?”

Teddy only rolled his eyes. “No. That’s stupid.”

They all laughed as Tonks made Teddy put his game away while they all sat around talking amongst themselves over dinner.

 

 

_Four: Back to the Basics_

 

 

“Uno” Draco said with a smirk as he laid down a green card with the number 7 on it.

“Dammit” Harry muttered, throwing down a blue #7, his hand full.

Draco’s smirk turned into a full blown grin as he threw down a blue number 3. “And Uno out! I’ve now won five rounds, and you owe me that foot massage you promised.”

Harry groaned, throwing all his cards down on the table. “Bloody wanker.”

“Ah, that’s for after the foot rub.” Draco said with his signature evil smirk.

He was rewarded with a couch cushion to the face.


End file.
